Redcliffe Castle
} |name = Redcliffe Castle |icon = Ico_Castle.png |image = Castle_Redcliffe.jpg |px = 270px |type = Castle |location = World map |exits = World map Redcliffe Dungeons |sections = Redcliffe Dungeons Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor Redcliffe Castle - Upper Floor |inhabitants = Humans, Demons |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Redcliffe Castle ''' is the seat of the Guerrin family. In the valley below is Redcliffe Village. The castle provides soldiers for the entire Redcliffe region, and later acts as a staging area for its contingent against the Blight. Redcliffe's coat of arms is a tower atop a red cliff on a white background. Background Castle Redcliffe has stood for far longer than the village below. Since the days of the Alamarri clans, the castle has guarded the main pass through the Frostback Mountains into Orlais. It was here that the Avvar hill folk came to strike at the lowlands to the east, and it was this castle the Orlesian Empire needed to control before conquering Ferelden. That was no easy task, for while the folk of Redcliffe may be simple, they are also proud of their ancient role as Ferelden's first line of defense. "There is iron in the hills, as there is in the people" goes the local saying, and no-one disbelieves it. The fortress has endured many sieges. On only three such occasions was it successfully taken - first by Calenhad Theirin,Codex entry: History of Ferelden: Chapter 1 much later by Orlesian nobility, and most recently when restored to the Guerrins in the Fereldan Rebellion. Quests Characters * Arl Eamon Guerrin * Isolde - Eamon's wife. * Bann Teagan - Eamon's younger brother. * Connor Guerrin - Son of Isolde and Eamon. * Jowan - A mage imprisoned in the dungeon. * Valena - Servant to Arlessa Isolde and daughter of the village blacksmith Owen. * Ser Perth - He enters the Castle as soon as the Gate Lever is activated. * First Enchanter Irving (only if certain choices are made during Broken Circle and Arl of Redcliffe) * Cassian (only after a particular decision during Nature of the Beast) Enemies * Revenant (Demon, Lieutenant) * Skeleton archer (Demon, Normal) * Shambling corpse (Demon, Normal) * Lesser shade (Demon, Normal) * Greater shade (Demon, Lieutenant) * Enraged corpse (Demon, Normal) * Undead corpses of various named villagers (Demon, Normal) - only if the Warden failed to aid Redcliffe. * Devouring corpse (Demon, Normal & Lieutenant) * Mabari (Animal, Normal & Lieutenant) * Bann Teagan (Human,Lieutenant,Champion) (while temporarily ensorceled) * Guard (Human, Critter) - Two sword-and-shield warriors (with Shield Pummel and Assault) and 4 Crossbowmen (with Aim andShattering Shot) * Suit of armor (Human, Normal, Warrior, Champion) - These appear decorative, but as the Warden passes through the hall they will become animated and attack. * Chamberlain (Human, Normal) * Desire Demon (Demon, Boss) (if a possessed '''Connor is incited to combat) Notable items Main Floor , carried by the Chamberlain Upper Floor Notable gifts for companions Main Floor for Alistair, found on the desk in Arl Eamon's study for Dog, in a . for the Secret Companion, in a . , in a . Upper Floor for Alistair, in a on the Second Floor. for Sten, in a . for Wynne, on a . for Secret Companion, in a (only during the Final Onslaught) Codex entries , book in upstairs chantry , book in Eamon's study , book in guest room , book in Connor's room , book in Eamon's room , book in Eamon's room Containers Courtyard * (Generic, Elite) * (Generic, Elite) Armoury * (Generic Armor, Normal) * (Generic Armor, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) - contains Heavy Maul Kennels * (Special) - contains kaddis and lamb bone * (Generic, Critter) Main Floor, north corridor * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) Main Floor, south * (Books and Scrolls, Critter) - contains * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked Upper Floor, bedrooms * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Elite) The Vault * (Generic Armor, Boss) * (Orlesian, Elite) - contains * (Ferelden, Boss) - contains Eamon's Shield * (Ferelden, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Boss) - contains The Fox's Bow * (Generic Weapons, Elite) - contains Chevalier's Mace Special objects * Gate Lever - pulling it opens the inner gate, beyond which Ser Perth and his surviving knights wait to join the liberation of the castle * Landmark Tree - for Dog, in the courtyard Trivia * If the vault is looted before The Arl of Redcliffe is advanced, the castle's Quartermaster and a servant can be overheard mentioning that not much of the treasury remains. Gallery Area-Redcliffe Castle.jpg.jpg|Entrance Area-Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor.jpg|Main Floor Area-Redcliffe Castle - Upper Floor.jpg|Upper Floor Redcliffe concept art.jpg|Redcliffe castle concept art References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Redcliffe locations Category:Fortresses